


Цепной пес

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Karl Edward Bayerlein
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E





	Цепной пес

Разглаживать отчет помогало. Ройенталь выровнял дыхание, справился с собственными эмоциями, а потом рявкнул:

— Что вы себе позволяете!

Байерляйн, стоило отдать ему должное, не стушевался.

Молодой талантливый адмирал не столько впрямую нарушил приказ, сколько нашел лазейку, как трактовать его в свою пользу.

— Безответственно, рискованно. — Оскар запнулся, подбирая слова, и Байерляйн имел наглость подсказать.

— Результативно. Стремительная атака наших сил привела к значительному перевесу, — скороговоркой выпалил он, страшно довольный собой.

В очередной раз за эту неделю Оскару хотелось убивать. Вот таких. Молодых, наглых, ранних. Которые не понимают, что, если удача отвернется от них, то сотни мальчишек никогда не вернутся домой.

— Вон! — тихо рявкнул Оскар. Терпение окончательно оставило его.

Понимание, что решение Байерляйна было дерзким, но изящным, не помогало вернуться в состояние душевного равновесия. 

Пристыженный, Байерляйн заявился вечером. Корректно испросил разрешения войти, потоптался в дверях — предлагать ему выпить Оскар не стал — и попросил рассказать, как бы поступил на его месте сам Оскар фон Ройенталь, а заодно обсудить еще возможные варианты.

Если бы Оскар знал, к чему это все приведет, то выгнал бы его взашей. Но тогда показалось, что откинуться в кресле и пригубить виски, размышляя, будет верным, взвешенным решением. Он ведь должен сделать все, чтобы адмиралы Лоэнграмма стали еще лучше.

Наверное, Лоэнграмм был прав, когда вспыльчивого  юного Байерляйна распределил к нему, а Миттермайеру достался уравновешенный Бергергрюн. Будь воля Оскара, они бы поменялись. Он даже один раз попытался натравить свое молодое дарование на друга, но Миттермайер отреагировал так бурно, будто Оскар пытался подложить под него своего любовника.

Чтобы избежать слухов, перед возвращением на Один Оскар громко и отчетливо пожелал Байерляйну найти себе девушку. Тот с энтузиазмом отозвался, что его любовь — флот, поэтому Оскар буркнул себе под нос “ну кого-нибудь”, чтобы не вдаваться в подробности.

У него было нехорошее ощущение, что подчиненный пожирает его глазами избирательно, например задницу. Не сказать, чтобы Оскару это не нравилось, но приличия надо соблюдать.

Ухмыльнувшись тому, что Миттермайера бы крайне обрадовала такая сознательность, Оскар сошел на Один и прямиком отправился к себе домой. Пить.

За здоровье будущего императора, конечно же.

***

Вечер был тихим и солнечным. Оскар думал, что ему стоит вернуться в свет, чтобы найти кого-нибудь скрасить досуг. Мирный быт оказался удручающе скучным и надо было взбодриться. Конечно, доводить дело до дуэлей не стоило, хотя Оскар не стал бы увиливать, если бы дело дошло до драки.

Звонок в дверь стал предчувствием беды.

Дворецкий, повинуясь распоряжению, впустил гостя и удалился со сдержанным достоинством. Видимо, он не любил собак, в особенности подросших, голенастых щенков. А ведь Оскару с ним еще работать! С Байерляйном, естественно.

Тот явился без формы, лишив Оскара дара речи. Нет, Оскар и сам не просто снял китель, но и расстегнул сорочку на фривольные две пуговицы, но он сидел у себя дома, на своем диване и мог позволить некоторую небрежность. Расхаживать же вот так, в гражданской одежде по улицам, — Оскару не мог этого понять.

— За императора Райнхарда! — предложил Байерляйн, выставив на стол бутылку вина.

Оскар лениво протянул руку, изучил этикетку и разрешил правой брови уползти вверх.

— Вы прилежный ученик, Байерляйн. Это хорошее вино.

Неожидавший похвалы адмирал залился краской настолько по-детски непосредственно, что Оскару стало его жаль. 

— За ваше повышение. — Оскар с достоинством поднялся, чтобы самолично достать с полки пару подходящих бокалов. — И ослабьте платок, пока вы не задохнулись у меня на руках.

Открывать вино пришлось не торопясь, потом осторожно переливать его в декантер и симулировать прочую бурную деятельность, чтобы дать своему  юному подчиненному пространство для маневра. Узел, судя по всему, был затянут намертво, что поставило Байерляйна в крайне неловкое положение.

Решив, что самой удобной ролью в отношении этого недоразумения будет роль заботливого папаши, Оскар оставил вино дышать и подошел к жертве. Надо было дать подышать и ей.

У Байерляйна было настолько несчастное выражение лица, что Оскар едва поборол желание погладить его по стриженой голове. Она наверняка бы приятно уколола ладонь.

Пытаясь справиться с узлом, Оскар отвлеченно думал, как он будет объяснять военной полиции задохнувшегося адмирала на полу, почему это все происходит именно с Оскаром, и как случилось, что от благодарного “спасибо”, высказанного интимным, пусть и немного задушенным шепотом, по телу прошла уютная волна тепла, собравшегося где-то в паху. Возбуждение было самым неуместным, что только можно было себе представить.

Как только удавку на шее удалось распутать без применения холодного оружия, Оскар, лаская, провел про пуговицам сюртука. Ему захотелось напугать. Пусть Байерляйн с его вечно восхищенным взглядом влюбленного щенка наконец увидит, что адмирал, которого он считал безупречным, на самом деле собрание пороков и неудач. По крайней мере он должен знать, чем может закончится совместная попойка, если Оскар перестанет себя контролировать.

Оскар ‒ маршал. Станет им, после коронации. Конечно, изнасилование собственного подчиненного не украсит его послужной список. С другой стороны — почему именно насилие? Байерляйн не скажет “нет”.

Вон краснеет от этой невинной игры так, будто Оскар встал перед ним на колени и заправил за ухо челку, примериваясь.

— Спасибо за вино, Байерляйн. Убирайтесь. — Оскар мимолетом подивился твердости собственного голоса и, оторвавшись от пуговиц, жестом указал на дверь.

Ни один из адмиралов Лоэнграмма не потерпел бы подобной наглости. Уж тем более ни один из тех, кто в будущем станет достоин маршальского плаща. 

Байерляйн не был исключением. Он настолько сильно сжал руки в кулаки, что гражданская одежда на мгновенье превратилась в форму. Не прощаясь, он развернулся и вышел. 

“Убирайся”, — повторил про себя Оскар в закрывшуюся дверь.

Стоило озаботиться делами насущными, например отпустить дворецкого и попробовать уже вино. Оно обещало быть отменным.

***

Нет более талантливого и более требовательного командира во всем имперском флоте, чем Оскар фон Ройенталь. Лоэнграмм, безусловно, равен ему, но у него невозможно научиться.

Ройенталь терпелив с теми, кто захочет его слушать и сможет прорваться через высокомерие. Карл привык. Командир доверяет ему, а что до происхождения… снисходительности не стоит ждать никому. Еще Карл привык быть рядом, ему нравилось быть рядом, смотреть, как лицо Ройенталя озаряет хищная улыбка коварного замысла. Поэтому сначала — по рабочей необходимости, конечно же, — напрашивался посетить “Тристан”, а потом и просто заходил в гости. В роскошном особняке Карлу всегда было неуютно, а со страхами необходимо бороться.

Пусть костюм был не лучшим, зато сидел хорошо. За вино Карл отдал неприлично большую сумму, но хотелось верить, что Ройенталь оценит. 

Реальность превзошла все ожидания. Впервые Карл увидел его не в застегнутом наглухо мундире, а в рубашке, через которую просвечивали темные ареолы сосков. Неприлично, вызывающе-непристойно, невероятно возбуждающе.

Впервые в жизни Карл пожалел, что не слушал более опытных товарищей, отшучиваясь, что сначала должна закончится война, а уже потом он начнет думать о семье. 

Влюбляться не получалось: служба в армии стала и работой, и отдыхом, а общения хватало, как и друзей. Чего еще желать? Нет, иногда Карл думал, что, когда начнется мирная жизнь, то он встретит какую-нибудь девушку. Только вот какую? Красивую, спортивную, чтобы с ней было интересно. Похоже, что в список надо было срочно добавить “требовательную”, “уверенную в себе” и с “разными глазами”.

Воображение разыгралось, предлагая картинки одну неприличнее другой, поэтому Карл с ужасом понял, что он потерял способность внятно излагать мысли и невнятно мычал. А когда вместо того, чтобы изящно развязать узел, он только намертво его затянул, и вовсе хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

Мысли путались все больше, и, когда Ройенталь оказался так близко, что можно было рассмотреть длинные черные ресницы в мельчайших деталях, Карл еле удержал стон. Освобождение из плена стало пыткой. Хотелось подхватить Ройенталя под бедра, впечатать в стену, чтобы было удобнее, и поцеловать в обнаженную шею. Тот как раз без формы оказался еще стройнее, чем был.

К сожалению, неловкости Ройенталь не терпел, поэтому приказ убираться был ожидаемым. Злиться на него  было бессмысленно , а когда от одного воспоминание о сосках пересыхало во рту — попросту  невозможно .

Вечер едва остудил буйную голову. Воспоминание о пальцах, ласкавших грудь, преследовало, не давая вспомнить, в какой стороне дом.

Все мысли о потенциальных невестах вылетели из головы, достаточно было один единственный раз увидеть Ройенталя без формы.

Конечно, Карл был наслышан о его бурной жизни и любовных победах. Все знали, что Ройенталь часто меняет барышень и не считает нужным связывать себя на всю жизнь с одной единственной женщиной. Только никак не удавалось вспомнить, с кем еще Ройенталь дружил? Кто, кроме Миттермайера и самого Карла, заходил к нему после работы? Или, может быть, сам Ройенталь наведывался к приятелям?

Почему тогда Карл ни разу не наткнулся на запертую дверь, а хозяин каждый вечер сидел в особняке, потягивая вино.

В том самом особняке, к которому его принесли ноги в который раз.

Изучив калитку, Карл принял решение. В конце концов, это не первая встреча. Ройенталь уже видел его в деле. И пусть в этой гражданской одежде Карл показал себя неуклюжей обезьяной, но в бою-то он хорош! Ройенталь сам хвалил его.

Глубоко вдохнув, Карл толкнул калитку и пошел на штурм крепости. 

***

— Какая неожиданность, — процедил Ройенталь, впуская его в дом. — Я был невнятен? Мне показалось, что вы расслышали приказ.

— Сегодня на мне нет формы. Я пришел как друг, а не как подчиненный, — промямлил Карл, стараясь не смотреть на третью расстегнутую пуговицу.

— Ах как друг… — В интонации были издевка, злость.

Карл не ожидал, что Ройенталь ударит его — коротко и без замаха, поэтому сдержанно охнул и сосредоточился на том, чтобы ввалиться внутрь дома. Разбивать окна не хотелось во время второго штурма.

От Ройенталя пахло вином, но не очень сильно, поэтому Карл старался не навредить. Минут через десять он дал себя окончательно повалить на пол и оседлать. Ройенталь колебался меньше секунды, а потом поцеловал

Кто из них кого добыл в бою, разбираться не хотелось совершенно.

— Целоваться ты не умеешь, — с мрачным удовлетворением заключил Ройенталь.

Голос доносился через шум в ушах, поэтому Карл не нашелся, что ответить.

— Ладно, убивать тебе можно, значит, будем считать, что можно и любить. 

Ройенталь поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и промурлыкал:

— Ты можешь меня обнять. Можешь даже потрогать, если хочется. 

Он пустил тело красивой волной, демонстрируя собственную гибкость. 

Обычно Карла раздражало непостоянство начальства, но в этот раз он и так уже почти потерял способность думать, поэтому осторожно положил руки чуть пониже спины.

Ройенталь запрокинул голову и рассмеялся тяжелым, обидным смехом, так что Карл был вынужден перевернуться и подмять его под себя.

— Так? — спросил он, глядя в бесстыжие разные глаза.

— Например, — улыбнулся Ройенталь, крайне довольный собой и происходящим.

Раньше Карл считал, что в постели надо быть обязательно внимательным и нежным. Ни в коем случае не причинить боли.

Сейчас у него болели ссаженные костяшки пальцев, а Ройенталь крепко сцепил ноги в замок у него за спиной, не давая сбежать. Пол был холодным и твердым, поэтому Карл решился:

— В вашем особняке не найдется более подходящих мест, чем прихожая? — Карл решил поцеловать в губы, чтобы закрепить предложение, но неудачно промазал, и поцелуй пришелся в шею. Она была солоноватой от пота и манила провести по ней языком, чтобы убедиться наверняка. Ройенталь не сопротивлялся, наоборот, он подался наверх всем телом, а потом с усилием вытолкнул из себя воздух.

— Вы не перестаете меня удивлять, адмирал.

Спальня Ройенталя поражала пышностью убранства. Карл быстро разделся и сел на край постели. Она казалась необъятной, размером не меньше, чем с половину галактики. Сам хозяин дома раздеваться не спешил. Не сразу, но Карл понял, что это было представление для него: оглаживание предметов, танец пальцев на жемчуге пуговиц, 

У Ройенталя оказалось бледное, поджарое тело. С удивлением Карл понял, что с удовольствием бы отвез его на море, в отпуск, чтобы натирать кремом от загара и, сощурившись, смотреть, как Ройенталь очаровывает всех барышень старше четырех лет.

Ройенталь как раз закончил свой ритуал, избавился от рубашки, после чего залез на постель и навис над Карлом на руках. 

— У тебя действительно больше опыта. — Карл провел пальцами по его спине, считая позвонки. — Не торопись. Будет интереснее.

Близость вышла томительно-неспешной. Во второй раз.

Первая попытка потерпела неудачу, так как Ройенталь не привык, чтобы к нему обращались на “ты” и уж тем более указывали, что и как надо делать.

Карл был живо уложен на обе лопатки с прижатыми к простыне руками. Может быть, Ройенталь думал, что Карл будет умолять дать ему кончить, но того, что член  взяли в рот оказалось достаточно.

Было неловко ровно до того момента, как Карл стянул, наконец, с Ройенталя мешающие брюки и осторожно прикоснулся к его члену ладонью. Карл еще успеет стать опытным, пока же он старался не задеть его зубами и компенсировать неопытность энтузиазмом.

Ройенталь быстро начал подаваться бедрами вперед, а потом резко отстранился. Карл чуть не утонул в потемневших от возбуждения глазах.

Слетевшая маска уверенности в себе придала Ройенталю растерянный и немного ребячливый вид. Карл с удовольствием целовал его таким. Равным. Похожим на себя. Другим. Тогда же Карл получил право на нежность и заботу. Ему понравилось растягивать, готовя. В этом было очарование любви — сделать так, чтобы было хорошо обоим. Так же ему понравилось сдерживать Ройенталя, диктуя свой ритм, заставляя подчиниться движениям и спокойствию, за которым таилась пропасть. Опускаясь вниз, Карл падал в разные глаза, а потом поднимался куда-то к небу, а потом снова, пока все, кроме движений, не потеряло смысл.

Ройенталь полусидел на подушках и, как показалось Карлу, выглядел немного ошалевшим. Подчиненно устроив голову у него на плече, Карл пробурчал себе под нос:

— В следующий раз будет так, как захочешь ты. Это был мой первый раз, поэтому я имел некоторое право на самоуправство.

Ройенталь не ответил. Он смотрел в стену отрешенным взглядом, вызвавшем в Карле прилив гордости за себя самого.

Через некоторое время Ройенталь сполз с подушек вниз и отвернулся спиной. Карл легонько поцеловал его в шею, а потом обнял и прижал к себе. Его устраивало абсолютно все.

***

Карл тщательно закрыл за собой дверь и вытянулся перед командиром по струнке. Ройенталь сидел, положив подбородок на руки, сцепленные в замок. В огромных окнах за его спиной была видна бесконечность галактики до самого Феззана. Так высоко и так далеко, что хотелось распахнуть крылья и улететь до края мечты.

— Вы не обязаны следовать за мной, Байерляйн. Более того, я настоятельно не советую вам это делать. Вы в праве сесть на любой транспортный корабль и покинуть Хайнессен в двадцать четыре часа. По истечении этого времени небо будет закрыто.

— Сожалею, мой маршал. — Карл знал, что раскаяние в его голосе было искренним. — Я слишком многое не успел. 

— Понимаю. — Ройенталь кивнул, соглашаясь. — И рад, что наша связь не затмила вам разум.

Карл поизучал раму за спиной своего командира, а потом откашлялся. Стало неловко.

— Я все еще хочу съездить с тобой в отпуск, посмотреть на море, попрыгать с трамлина. Это приятные глупости, которыми я занимался в детстве. Поэтому, мне, наверное, стоило сообщить об этом раньше, но твое сообщение не было отправлено. Связисты получили ясный и четкий приказ имитировать отправление сообщения.

— Бунт? — Ройенталь выпрямился и потемнел от гнева.

— Стратегический расчет. — Карл пожал плечами. — И батарея в вашем бластере разряжена уже пару дней, во избежание несчастных случаев.

— Что вы себе позволяете, Байерляйн!

Другой бы на его месте испугался, но Карл слишком долго работал с Ройенталем, чтобы всерьез обращать внимание на его плохое настроение.

— От лица вашего флота я отправил глубокие сожаления в связи со смертью Лютца. Мне пришлось выдержать непростой разговор с маршалом Миттермайером, но он дал мне отсрочку. Они знают, что если бы вы готовили покушение на императора, то тот был бы мертв, поэтому…

Карл чувствовал, как его покидает смелость, поэтому замолчал до того, как голос начал предательски дрожать.

Объятие вышло неуклюжим.

— Сначала вы спасаете меня от женщины. — Ройенталь презрительно повел плечами, но вырываться не стал. — Теперь от мятежа. В чем смысл жизни воина, если он не может вести корабли в бой?

— Это очень и очень интересный вопрос, мой маршал., — Карл позволил себе улыбку. — Мы обязательно его обсудим, но для этого ты нужен мне живым.

Ройенталь повернулся к окну, рассматривая голубей, слетевших с карниза. 

— Еще пара лет, Оскар, и ты тоже будешь свободным, — добавил Карл тихо. Он знал, что, пока тот дает к себе прикасаться, все преодолимо.  Даже гордость.


End file.
